


Zommer's secrets

by The_Piano



Category: moshi monsters
Genre: Abused Zommer, Child Abuse, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, Luvli hates Zommer, M/M, monster species discrimination, moshi monsters - Freeform, zommer discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Piano/pseuds/The_Piano
Summary: Katsuma always disliked Zommer, he just hang out with him because his friends seemed to like him somehow. But Zommer hid a lot of secrets behind his silly smile, and Katsuma found them in the worst way.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this, i just had to ;-; there were no works in here about Moshi Monsters and I liked the idea of writing something. I know this is a kid's game but meh, I don't think kid will be searching for MM yaoi so :v. Also, sorry if there is an error, my english is not perfect and I'm not a really experienced writer. Also, if you want to imagine them as humans (?) just ignore the parts were i call Katsuma a furry :v. In this story, they are adults, and the houses they have are like a normal house. I will not mention any things that happened in the movie (because i didn't like it >:v) including the voices. This story refers to the monsters as they were the only ones on their species, because it's easy to use that to not repeat words. This could contain swearing.

Kasuma was in his room, lying in bed, thinking about the old times, when he would hang with his friends and not noticing him, Zommer. He hated that thing, he didn't even consider him a monster. He was made up of different things, had a lot of stitches, missed one eye and he drooled all the time, how could he not dislike him? It was gross, even for monsters; he was also dumb (at least for him) and really guillible. After some time, he found himself dressing up to hang out with his friends. They went to eat some icecreams and he regreted being there so much when he saw Zommer eat. But after they ate and chatted a little, Poppet told him that it was his turn to take Zommer to his house. He didn't have a car so he asked if they could bring him back, and they decided to have turns  
"But why me? I don't want to, besides, isn't it Luvli's turn?" Katsuma wisphered to Poppet  
"You agreed with the turns" Poppet looked at him "and I don't want you being mean to him while you drive him home"  
"I don't understand why you insist to be nice to him, he is an idiot"  
"He is not an idiot, he is our friend"  
"Your friend, not mine" Then he went Zommer "Come on, let's go, I will take you home today"  
He followed him smiling and Katsuma just sighed, knowing what will happen while he's driving; and indeed it happened, the blue creature kept staring at him with a smiley face.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!"  
"Oh um sorry" But he kept watching him, and it made de furry one realy nervous and anger.  
"Listen if you want me to not leave you right here stop staring at me, weirdo!" The other one just looked down and did not say anything for the rest of the trip.  
When they arrived, it turns out Zommer's house was being destroyed (again) by some bad monsters, and they looked like they were planing to stay. The younger looked at the other and Katsuma just sighed knowing that know he would have to share his home with the one he hated the most (if not, Poppet would kill him).  
"Do you" he was interrupted  
"Yes, you can stay in my house for this night"  
"Thank you so much" Oh, he hated that stupid smile he made.  
They went to Katsuma's house and he just gave Zommer a blanket and told him he could sleep in the floor, he wouldn't let a thing like him sleep with him on his bed. The younger one just nodded, grabbed the blanket, thanked him again and laid down on the floor. Later, the orange one watched him shivering from his bed, and noticed it was kind of cold, but he still refused to let him on his bed. After some minutes, it was really cold, and he almost felt pity for him, so he poked him in the shoulder.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Y-yes I am" he said, trembling  
"Aren't you a little bit cold?"  
"Y-yes, but I'm f-fine"  
"Do you" he sighed "do you wanna come here? It's warmer in the bed, and you seem very cold"  
"R-really? Thank you" he smiled  
"Yeah whatever, just get in here"  
Katsuma got off the bed so Zommer could get in and he was facing the wall. He got in and felt a strange feeling as he was close to that creature, it felt... Nice. His bed was not so big, so they were really close, and that made them both blush, especially Zommer. When he was already sleeping, Katsuma wanted to try someting. He placed his head between Zommer's head and shoulder and hold him by the waist. He tought he'll be disgusting just to touch, but he actually liked that position so much, he found himself falling asleep like that.  
The next hugging, he woke up hugging the other one while he was sleeping. Zommer looked so calm like this and he kept staring at him. Soon, he woke up, and blushed when he noticed he was hugged by his partner. The thing is, Zommer had a crush on Katsuma since they were little; but he would never dare to confess, he knew most monsters felt disgusted at him, and maybe his love would be rejected.  
"Um, K-katsuma?" He quickly stopped hugging him and turned to the other side, not answering him and going to the kitchen to make breakfasT "w-well, thanks for letting me stay, I'm going home now" He gave him a smile and waved at him while exiting.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?" The furry one said to himself after he left


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuma tries not to worry about Zommer, but then an accident happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I was on a vacation and I recently started studying again, and I am kinda lazy. Anyways, enoguh of my excuses, I want to repeat that I don't speak English as my first language, so I am sorry if they are any errors. If you comment them, I will correct them. I'm not going to promise an update everyweek, but at least every month. I have decided to imagine them as a mix of monsters and humans, like this https://www.instagram.com/p/BvvZJH0lfzo/ .   
>  Enjoy!

"Hey Katsuma, Luvli says that she has to go to a party after we hang out, so I've been meaning to ask you if you could drop Zommer at his house. I know it's not what we usually do, but Luvli just told me and no one can do it. Besides, I'm pretty sure you and Zommer had a fun time togheter :)" 

Dammit. Damn Luvli and her partys. He couldn't say no to Poppet, she is his friend and he does not want to se her sad because that idiot couldn't go home by himself.

"Alright, I will get him home"  
"thank u :D <3"

...

What did she mean by "fun time"? What did Zommer tell her? Did Zommer tell her that they slept on the same bed?   
Oh he will kill him when he sees him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They went to hang out at Luvli's house, it was fun. Katsuma stopped being angry at Luvli because she had that cereal that he liked. The group watched a movie on the TV and just had a good time laughing at how bad it was. The only thing that kind of ruined it was that they had popcorn and the oranged hair man had to see Zommer eating again. Seriously, it was disgusting, he would eat with his mouth open and (obiously) drooling. It seemed that nobody else noticed it, or they didn't care about it. 

They were mostly nice to Zommer, as if they got along well with him. He could not understand why they treated him well, didn't they see how gross, stupid and loud he was? It would have been fine if Poppet had become friends with ANY other monster, he didn't want to adding someone to the group (because for years it was just them) but it would have been alright if wichever monster joined them, but it had to be that idiot.

"Haha, that movie was really bad" Diavlo couldn't stop laughing, the ending scene had an explosion effect and it was so poorly done he cracked up instantly.   
"Yeah it was" Luvli looked at him while batting her eyes until she suddenly saw the clock "Oh! It's already 9 PM, I have to get ready for the party"  
"I didn't know parties started so early " Furi looked confused  
"I have to get ready and that takes a lot of time darling"  
"oh"   
"I don't mean to be rude, but you all have to leave"  
"That's okay! We understand that you really want to go to that party" Poppet smiled at her, making the redhead feel a little bit guilty because she goes to parties like this almost every week-end. But she just smiled back and nodded.

They left and Katsuma grabbed Zommer by the arm and dragged him to the car.  
"Get inside"  
"Wha-"  
"Now" He opened the door and pushed him. Zommer sat in the car not knowing what he did wrong. He had lots of self-esteem problems and knew Katsuma didn't like him, but he couldn't find a reason for why he was treating him this way. Katsuma got in the car and started driving, remind his zombie-like "friend" to fast his seatbelt, and he fastened his as well. In the middle of the trip, the shorter one decided to ask the other about what did Poppet meant by "fun time".

Well, he didn't ask him, he screamed at him while Zommer looked like he was at the verge of tears and trying to talk with him, but Katsuma kept screaming and acussing him of saying thing he hadn't said. 

When they got to his house, the oranged haired man practically kicked the younger one out of the car. He saw that some monsters were at the other one's house, but didn't care, and drove off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why couldn't he sleep? He just dropped the moron at his house, nothing else. He didn't even like him, why was he worried that the monsters may have done something to him? He looked at his cellphone, it was 12:00 a.m, it was not so late. 

 

...

 

He is just going to check on him, nothing else. Not because he liked him, no. Just because he didn't want to risk anyone's life. The guy could be dead after some punches because he was so weak. He was just being the hero, he didn't like Zommer, felt no empathy for him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh crap. This was worse that he thought it would be, now he was really worried. Zommer was on the floor, the suture that made his right arm remain attached to his body opened a little and blood was coming out of it; his right arm had a lot of bruises and his eyesocket had some blood coming out of it, but it eventually stopped. His legs also had bruises and he blacked out. They even broke his shirt a little bit in the neck. He shouldn't have left him alone knowing what he knows now.

He took him to the hospital, and had to wait several hours because the medics had to check if any brain damage was done. Finally, after a lot of hours that seemed like days, he was told that if Zommer was better in 3 days, he could go home. He did not want to admit it (Because he DID NOT care for him), but a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He then noticed he had been biting his lower lip while waiting, and that wasn't good due to the fact that he had sharp fangs. It hurt a little when he touched them, but it wasn't so bad as he expected. 

What was he going to tell everyone? That he didn't know those monsters where there? Zommer seemed like he didn't even get inside the house, like he was straight up attacked at the door or something. Katsuma felt guilty, as he had promised Poppet that whenever he drove their friend home he would arrive safe and sound. He felt bad for him, he knew being yelled at and getting beaten up wasn't the combination for a good day. 

Now that he thinks about it, Poppet seemed pretty innocent about sexual stuff, why would she be refering to when she said "fun time"? 

And then it hit him.

 

Poppet was just saying they must have had a good time, like it made their relationship better of something similar. Great! Now The blue-eyed monster felt even guiltier tham before. He made their friend feel bad about something he didn't do. He also left him alone with his attackers because he was angry at him for doing nothing at all, and now he was in the hospital recovering because those monsters beat the shit out of him.

He knew a "sorry" wouldn't be enough, this was a serious thing. He stated to wonder, why did Zommer have so many sutures and stiches? He did not question it before because since he had known him, he was like that. But Katsuma didn't think any monsters could be born like that. Something must've happened to him in the past. Not that he was interested in Zommer's life, but...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know I said I was not going to update so often but I've been thinking of some ideas that I really liked and I couldn't resist writing this chapter.  
> Obligatory reminder that English is not my first language: I've been studying english since I was little, but I still can't write in a perfect way in english. If you notice any errors or have some suggestions so I can improve my writing, feel free to comment them, I would really apreciate that!  
> Also, I know it is the third chapter, but another reminder that if you are a child you should not read this, it contains swear words, violence, and some topics that are not apropiate for you.

"WHAT?!" Poppet was hysterical, she could not believe what her best friend was telling her. Zommer was really important to her, and now Katsuma was telling her that he was in the hospital.  
"Yeah... Doctors say that he can have visitors now" Katsuma was trying to remain calm, but his friend was practically screaming at him and hhe had to admit he was nervous. What would happen now? This sweet gird he had known for years was now notarily angry and he was afraid that their friendship would not exist much longer. Of course he'd seen her mad sometimes, but nothing like this. But now, all that he could do is wait, it couldn't be undone.

Katsuma entered the room where Zommer was in, and saw he was sleeping. He looked sad or stressed when seeping. His "friend" sat beside him on a chair that was near the bed. He had made a terrible desition and this was the consequence. Before, he would think of various scenarios where the taller one would be finally excluded from the group or simply dead. He was not lying to himself or anyone when he said he disliked the zombie-looking guy, because he really did. This "incident" made him feel bad for him, but not enough to actually care about him. He was just a little bit concerned, that was it, nothing more. He was more worried more about his relationship with Poppet than this. He was algo thinking what was going to happen in their friend group, because he did not know his friends opinions on Zommer (he had not personally asked any of them if they got on well with him). But he knew that Luvli didn't like him, even though she treated him well. She had actualy told him about how she though their "friend" was disgusting, that she hoped Poppet saw what was wrong with him so he would leave the group. She usually looked away when he was present and talked shit about him behind his back.

Oh, he got lost in thought. He hadn't noticed Poppet entering the room and standing near to him with anger plastered in her face.  
"Oh, hey"  
"Hello" she made a long pause "So, would you care to explain what happened?" She was really pissed off, and he could not lie to her.  
"Well... I drove him home and there were some monsters near his house. I didn't pay attention to that and left, but later I got worried and went back to his home and I found him laying on the floor bleeding. I carried him to the hospital and waited all this time so the doctors could confirm he was okay". Alright, he had to put himself as the hero again.  
"oh" Her experssion suddenly changed for a sad one "I'm sorry Katsuma, I-I thought you had something to do with t-this" she started weeping "that was so horrible of me to think of you that way" he hugged her, because he did not like seeing his best friend so sad. When the hug finished, she continued "It's just that Zommer is a really important monster to me, a-and I was so worried because..."  
"What? Was there a special reason for you being worried?"  
"N-no, just forget I said that" she smiled a bit but Katsuma could tell she was lying. Had Poppet had conversations with Zommer that she didn't tell him about? He was supposed to be her best friend, didn't that mean that they had no secrets between them? Yeah, sometimes he lies to her, but he was pretty sure she did not know, so why would she do it?

Poppet grabbed a chair and also sat beside Zommer, still looking worried. The orange haired man couldn't understand why she befriended him, what could you talk about with that dumb fuck? Mostly he only talked about Rock n' Roll (wich he didn't like by the way) and also he was really stupid. He even looked brainless, distracted all the time, like he was in another world. Certainly it could not be because of his appereance, that would be ridiculous. The guy looked terrible, by not any means was he handsome. He had his limbs sewed to his body, he was drooling all the time, he had shaved a part of the left side of his head (though his hair had grown quickly in the last few months, he only had that hairstyle when he met him), he had stiches in his arms that were noticeble, was missing an eye, and it was kind of obvious he did not use braces when he was a child. So Katsuma could not figure out why his friend was so kind and liked such a creature.

He stood up and left, because he just did not wanted to be in the hospital anymore, it was not a nice atmosphere for him. Poppet called him some days later to inform him that Zommer was out of the hospital and currently staying at her home (because the other monsters ocuppied his house after that night and kind of destroyed it).

What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is short, just planning to do a long chapter after this. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
